1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement and to an apparatus for non-contacting reference value prescription for an integrated circuit, which includes at least one Hall sensor enveloped with the integrated circuit within non-magnetic material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous integrated circuits are known in the art for which operationally-important reference values are prescribed by way of external, line-bound actuation elements. Potentiometers which enable a well-manipulatable and accurate setting of the reference value are preferably employed as external actuation elements. The standard utilizations of potentiometers, in combination with integrated circuits, for example, are volume controls in low-frequency amplifiers, actual value potentiometers in follow-up circuits or setting potentiometers in dimmer circuits.
Included within the disadvantages given the utilization of potentiometers, are the requirement of additional terminals for the integrated circuit as well as mechanical wear of the potentiometers due to abrasion of the wiper and of the resistance track. Further, the reliability of the potentiometers is greatly reduced under unfavorable operating conditions, for example due to moisture, dust or mechanical actions, for example given operation in a motor vehicle. Only involved special formats were capable of alleviating the situation up to now.